1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a docking station, and more particularly to a handheld device docking station.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of technologies, people have more and more various entertainments. Especially, handheld devices, such as portable media players, smart phones and pads, are developed in an instant.
Hence, there are various related products for the handheld devices. For example, a smart phone docking station is one of the related products. A smart phone can be charged and communicate with a computer via the smart phone docking station.
However, the smart phone docking station may not match other handheld devices, such as a tablet computer. Because the thickness of the tablet computer is thicker than that of the smart phone, the smart phone docking station does not apply for the tablet computer. The tablet computer needs another docking station that matches the size of the tablet computer.
As a result, the purpose of the present invention is to find a feasible solution to provide a docking station that matches multiple handheld devices.